


Mistake after mistake

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille and Kathryn have girls night





	Mistake after mistake

“I’m out of my element”Kathryn said to Camille

“I was sleeping and I was woken up at 3 in the morning”Camille says 

“You’re kidding me”Kathryn looked shocked 

“I go to the door after hearing loud knocking and you know who’s outside my door”Camille said to her 

“Who was it?”Kathryn was hanging on by a thread 

“Aaron”Camille says 

“What did he want?”Kathryn inquires 

“To complain about Judge Aldrich”Camille tells the other woman 

“He told me you two went your separate ways”Camille replies 

“Just didn’t work out the way I hoped it would”Kathryn twiddled her thumbs 

“I keep making mistake after mistake””Kathryn let out a groan 

“With men you mean?”Camille asked half jokingly 

“I rebounded with Aaron then I have sort of been flirty with Billy”Kathryn lamented 


End file.
